


Partners

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [1]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Second person POV, cringe worthy innuendos, johnny utah x reader, stupid fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: There's a stakeout and Johnny Utah is your partner. You hate him. Kinda.Based on prompt 8: You’re seriously like a man-child!





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It’s been years since I’ve wrote fanfiction, but my rekindled crush on Keanu Reeves is still going strong so might as well do something with it.
> 
> 2) First time writing character x reader. It was interesting.
> 
> 3) English is not my first language. So please let me know if you pick up any mistakes. Also, my knowledge of the FBI is entirely based in a life time of cop shows, so it’s probably very inaccurate
> 
> 4) Y/N: your name; Y/L/N: your last name

You didn’t know what you’ve done to deserve this. You were a good agent; you did your job, followed chain of command, delivered your reports on time… So what if people thought you were a blue flamer? That just meant you were committed. A hard worker. You’ve always took it as a compliment instead of the insult the rest of the agents intended it to be.

You knew getting stuck with the shitty deals were just part of it. Especially in a male dominated field like the bureau, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to complain when the brass gave you Johnny Utah as a partner. Probably the most obnoxious person you’ve ever met in your entire life.

He was never on time nor he ever dressed appropriately. He always smelled of sea salt which you hated, and he kept leaving sand everywhere. Even the way he munched on Cheerios seemed to be designed to annoy you. 

But you promised yourself not to give him the satisfaction, because you knew he was doing on propose. The way he kept popping the pieces one by one in his mouth and glancing your way before chewing gave him away. 

Who ate dry cereals in the middle of the night, on a stakeout anyway? God! You really hated his stupid pretty face! 

That was probably the thing you found most annoying about Johnny. He was gorgeous. He not only knew it, he weaponized it. Often. You lost count how many times you caught him flirting with witnesses, police officers or forensics technicians. 

All it took was one smirk and a wink and most people were reduced to giggling, blushing puddles. It was disgusting! Even if it meant the two of you would always get evidence reports or calls from the police first. 

“Y/N” Johnny called, shifting on the seat so he was facing you with his whole body. 

“Y/N,” he called again, and you hated how your name sounded in his voice. All smooth and velvety. Why couldn’t he call you by your last name like any other agent? 

“Y/N.” He dragged the last letter in a sing-song tone. 

“Oh my God! What?” You snapped, glancing his way. He was grinning. 

“I’m bored. Talk to me,” Johnny said, and you rolled your eyes. 

“You’re seriously like a man-child!” 

You looked out the window again as he laughed. And you hated his stupid laughter, all low and throaty and sexy. 

“Fine! Talk.” You relented after he poked you on the shoulder a couple of times. 

You weren’t sure if you were more annoyed at him or at yourself for being once again unable to deny Johnny anything. 

“Twenty questions?” He offered. “You start.” 

“Is it an object?” You asked, leaning on the headrest, attention still on the building on the other side of the street. Why couldn’t your perp show up already? 

“Sure.” He shrugged and popped another Cheerio in his mouth. 

“Is it big?” You weren’t actually paying attention to your questions, brain on autopilot. 

“Never had any complaints,” Johnny replied smirking again and you snorted. 

“Is it editable?” 

“I mean, you could put it in your mouth…” he said, and your head snapped in his direction in outrage. 

“What’s wrong with you?” You complained shoving him on the shoulder and Johnny laughed. 

“I was talking about my gun.” He arched his eyebrows at you, smirking. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Y/N.” 

You looked away again, thanking the dim light of the alley you were parked in for hiding the way you were blushing. You hated how you reacted just like everyone else when he flirted with you. 

“I mean, I don’t blame you if you thought about it,” Johnny commented, voice pitched low, almost husky and you hated how it made you shiver. “It is pretty impressive.” 

“Shut up!” You ordered, sitting a little straighter. You saw movement on the street. 

“But it’s not really about size, you know?” He continued like you hadn’t said anything. “It’s about how you us…” 

You weren’t really listening anymore because that was definitely your guy entering the building. You jumped out of the car, gun in hand. You didn’t need to look to know Johnny was right behind you. Because no matter what you hated about him, he was a good partner and he had your back always. 

It was supposed to be a simple and clean apprehension, but you weren’t really expecting three other thugs to be there against you and Johnny. You didn’t bother to ask for backup because intel said the guy was working alone. 

Apparently intel was wrong, and you were going to kill the asshole who fucked that up because bullets were flying and plaster dust hung in the air like a fog. You couldn’t see Johnny anywhere and that made you panic. 

You took out the last of the thugs with a double tap to the chest and the perp you were looking for fell to his knees, hands behind his head, surrendering. You kicked away the gun he dropped before taking out the handcuffs and counting bodies, making sure you were in the clear. 

“Utah?” You called before you cuffed the guy and recited his Miranda’s rights. “Johnny?” 

There was only silence. 

And you knew you shouldn’t. Protocol stated someone needed to stay with the prisoner all times. but panic squeezed your lungs and made your heart hammer against your ribs painfully. 

You ordered the guy to stay put before moving into the last room you’ve seen Johnny disappear into, running straight into his chest as he walked out. Why did he have to be so goddamn tall and built like a brick wall? It was yet another thing you hated about him. 

“Damn it, Johnny! Answer me when I call!” You complained, relief washing over you as you smacked him in the chest. “I thought you were lying dead somewhere!” 

You weren’t proud of the way your voice choked up at the word dead. And maybe, just maybe, there might had been tears in your eyes, but you were fully prepared to be teased over it. 

Instead, Johnny’s eyes softened his face opening into a clearly affectionate expression as he smiled down at you. And your treacherous heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m fine,” he reassured just as the sound of sirens filled the room. 

Your unit chief arrived just as you finished relaying what happened to local police, asking them to take your perp to central booking. When you turned around to look, the chief was chewing Johnny’s ass for not following protocol or waiting for backup. And Johnny just stood there and took it. 

You took a step forward to defend him, because it was all your fault. But Johnny held your gaze over the chief’s shoulder and shook his head minutely signaling you to leave it alone. He was not only used to it but he knew that if the chief found out it had been your call, he would bench you until retirement. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get Y/L/N killed!” The chief yelled and the panicked, terrified expression on Johnny’s face broke your heart. Especially the way his eyes darted at you before looking back at your boss. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” he said, voice small and dejected. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight!” 

Johnny shuffled away, head down and you followed him towards the car searching for something to say. You didn’t know what to do when he got on the passenger side of your car instead of stealing the driver’s seat as usual. You so did not sign up for this. 

You did not sign up for an uncomfortable and tense drive to his house. 

You did not sign up for sneaking glances at him as he stared out the window with a lost and broken expression that made you want to pull him in your arms and shield him away from all the bad things in the world. 

That just wasn’t how the two of you worked. He flirted and you snarked pretending to hate it. That was the deal. You sure as hell didn’t sign up for actual feelings. But here they were anyway. 

Over Johnny Utah, of all people! The loud and annoying jock who was too good looking and reckless for his own good. Who drove you crazy on a daily basis, but you didn’t actually mind because he was _your_ partner. 

And the two worked well together. Balanced each other out. You kept Johnny in line so he wouldn’t get himself killed and he made sure you didn’t get too caught up in rules and fuck up cases. 

“I’m requesting a new partner tomorrow,” he said as he got out of the car. For a second you were too stunned to move. 

“What the fuck, Johnny?” You hurried after him, catching him by the arm before he could walk into the house. 

“You’re not asking for another partner,” you declared, and he looked at you. There it was again: lost and broken and haunted. 

“Why not?” He asked with a tired sigh. 

“Oh, come on, Johnny! You might look the part, but we both know you’re not actually a dumb jock! You know. You’ve always known.” 

You held his gaze, heart in your throat because you hated to expose yourself like this. There was a reason for your sarcasm. It was safe and comfortable. It protected you from the realization followed by surprise you could see in his eyes. You crossed your arms and finally looked away. 

“I didn’t know,” Johnny commented, his voice was soft, awed as he took your hand. “I thought you hated me. You say often enough.” 

“Yeah, well… it takes too much time to break-in another partner,” you teased, praying that he would read between the lines. 

You didn’t hate him. You could never hate him. He was your partner and you wouldn’t accept anyone else. You didn’t want anyone else. Just him. Always him. 

“What, I’m your dog now?” Johnny teased back. 

You didn’t miss the way he said he was yours. The knot in your chest released and your lips drew into a silly smile. 

“Of course not! Dogs are way more well-behaved!” 

Johnny laughed, ducking his head and peeking at you through the curtain of his overgrown hair. And he looked so adorable like this. Your heart actually ached with how much you loved him. 

You moved forward and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, just a press of lips. Just to ease the sting of your words. Not that he needed it, but because now you could do it. 

And this? 

The bright and open grin? The warm and loving gaze that you saw as you stepped back from him? The way he was finally letting that stupid smug mark fall away and allowing you see the real Johnny? 

This you definitely didn’t hate. 

“See you tomorrow, Johnny,” you said as you walked backwards to your car. You weren’t ready to take your eyes off him just yet. “Don’t be late!”


End file.
